


警长的俘虏（Police officer's prisoner）

by grant_k_233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grant_k_233/pseuds/grant_k_233
Summary: 大概思路:瑞开始把尼关监狱那个时间段。因为卡尔格伦亚伯拉罕的死亡痛苦了好长一段时间。因为一开始瑞的想法没被众人接受,特别是玛姬,所从瑞需要自己轮班看守,防止有人杀死尼。然而在瑞最难受痛苦的时候,尼又日常嘴欠,所以经常惹瑞失控被瑞暴打(艹)打了又治好了又打,不能对外人透露的负面情绪全都给了尼。尼就是特无聊，故意激怒瑞，看看他是否能做到向他自己说的那样。
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Kudos: 3





	警长的俘虏（Police officer's prisoner）

“欢迎你——瑞克，欢迎来到救世军领袖的牢房，你他妈需要我这样说吗？”  
“——听说你们现在骑马出门？那感觉应该不赖，一群女人坐在马上面，晃荡着像发面馒头的屁股和奶子——哈哈，我想我可以让她们坐在更需要她们的地方，比如我的鸡巴。”“  
瑞克，我头一次意识到你背过去的大屁股能这么吸引人，建议我对着你的屁股撸一发吗？”  
瑞克突然向后看了眼坐在床上的家伙，眼睛里充满了警告意味。尼克靠着墙，得到他的注视，慢慢扩大了脸上的笑容。他笑着，杂乱不堪的头发随着他的行为不安分地在空气中挥动。  
瑞克觉得自己的拳头已经揍上了男人的脸颊，但他没有，这一切都是幻觉，他只是在原地深呼吸几口，试图压下令人反胃的暴躁。  
尼根似乎笑够了，或许是没得到瑞克的回应——他的瞳孔往上转动，滑到瑞克的脸上，那双比头发还要深、黑漆漆的、见不到底的眼睛正看着他。  
他的语气平缓，像是没有察觉到这间小小房子里的低气压。  
“别那样看着我，瑞克，这他妈只是个小小的玩笑。”  
瑞克没有回应他，径直走到门外。  
他锁门的动作迅速而熟练，只是手臂急得有些发抖。尼根仍在里面喋喋不休，但他的大脑一片混沌，什么都没听进去，也不想听。  
监狱的环境好像没有给那个男人的嘴巴带来多大的阻碍，他热衷于口头调戏他见到的一切活人。尤其是瑞克。  
瑞克在落锁的时候才感到舒了口气。像是这样就能够将尼根永远锁在牢房里面，带着格伦的死，带着卡尔的遗言，带着那些化作实体的记忆永远锁在这个房间里。  
除了他还需要轮班看守尼根——应该是说防止别人杀了他。  
“瑞克。”  
里面的尼根喊了他一声，他与里面的尼根对视。男人坐在房间的阴影里，嘴里混着意义不明的低笑。  
尼根真是太他妈无聊了。  
他被瑞克割开的伤口才稍微好了那么几天，就被关进了这个狭小的、阴暗的卧室，比他操过最紧的婊子还要窄。  
他不清楚已经多久没有操过人了，该死的，昏昏暗暗的地方让他失去了时间概念，每日的晨勃（或许是早晨，反正是他醒来的时候）都会让他有种还在救世军的错觉，而他的老二只能直直地顶着裤裆，涨得要命。  
不过尼根已经很久没有自慰了，床小得伸不开腿，只能半靠在墙上，头对着无边黑暗的走廊，一边攀上自己的老二一边闭着眼睛思考——他脑子里闪过自己的老婆们，闪过漂亮的大胸和挺翘的屁股，渐入佳境，他的喘息逐渐变得粗重，手上撸动的速度也越来越快，他幻想着自己插在某个狭小的洞里，那人正晃着屁股吃着他的老二，就像在救世堂的每一夜那样。  
他的耳朵似乎随着高潮来临更加敏锐。尼根突然被走廊的一阵脚步声打破遐想，于是他睁开眼，像是见鬼般地看到了瑞克的身影。  
真是见了鬼的瑞克，尼根看了眼自己欲求不满地的老二，连忙将它半塞进裤裆里。瑞克逐步走进来，他一如既往地沉默，神色像是吃了屎般难看，焦距甚至没有落在他的脸上。尼根忍不住笑了声，直到看到他手上拿着尼根今天的午餐。  
瑞克缓慢地打开牢门，抬头看了他一眼。  
“瑞克，过得怎么样？”尼根抬手跟他打招呼，“你的脸色就像是被丧尸捅了菊花。”  
他的脖子上绑着一层薄薄的纱布，唇色苍白，脸色泛着异样的潮红，瑞克没有注意到——或许是不想注意，一言不发地打开门锁。  
他不情愿的、被迫走进这间牢房，空气中弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。他想，是时候让尼根洗个澡了。  
瑞克走近尼根，这才让他注意到了男人与平常不一样——对方似乎才洗完澡，头发还有着水汽，走路过来时带着一股淡淡的、青草似的味道，像是衣领底下钻出来的。  
尼根裤裆里的老二硬得爆炸，直挺挺地寻求发泄，面前嗅到的气息也变得浓厚，让他涌上了一股前所未有的情绪。  
他哼笑，这实在太他妈的新鲜了。  
尼根能感觉到自己的感官被无限放大，气息随着两人的靠近越发明显。他看向瑞克宝石般的蓝色眼睛，看得到他对自己不加掩饰的排斥——或许是痛苦，这使得两人像是在空气中进行无声的对峙。  
尼根不得不承认，他被这个眼神给刺激到了。他下意识伸出手，将瑞克朝自己的方向拉扯过来。  
时间如同被放慢了无数倍，尼根可以清楚地看到瑞克微微瞪大的眼睛，和脸上破裂的情绪——他用那只自己也不知道有没有碰过老二的手抓着瑞克，眼神盯着他的脸，似乎又在看向他的脖颈。  
瑞克反应迅速，在差点撞上尼根的鼻尖之前甩开了他的手，随后用手肘狠狠地亲吻上了对方的腹部。  
“唔……”尼根松开了对他的束缚，从喉咙深处发出短促含混的喘息。他难受地朝后仰，五官痛苦地皱在一起，又流露出笑意。  
这可真他妈的疼。尼根捂住肚子，腹部的痛感越发强烈，鸡巴都疼得直接萎了。  
他的痛感一直蔓延到着了火的喉咙：“狗屎，你的反应就像个没开过苞的婊子。”  
“闭嘴。”  
瑞克的声音隐约带着愤怒。他居高临下地看着尼根，打在墙边的阴影笼罩着尼根蜷缩的身体，眼底像是簇起了火苗。  
尼根一眨不眨地盯着他，“除非你愿意把我的老二撸射，今天我他妈可以……”他做了个封住自己的嘴巴的动作，“稍微闭嘴。”  
瑞克神色出现一瞬间的茫然，或许意识到了两人没什么好说的，他疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁，朝房间的角落走去。  
他的沉默让尼根心情稍微好了点。他挣扎着从床上爬起来，与瑞克面对同一个方向。“瑞克，我想这他妈的不应该。”他说，“你这一拳足够让我省下一顿午餐了，我该说谢谢你吗，亚历山大军的领袖？”  
瑞克的半张脸嵌入了黑暗中，尼根看不出他的表情，他换了个坐姿，手肘撑着大腿、托着下巴：  
“房间真是操蛋的闷，不如跟我说说外面狗屎的世界？”  
瑞克没有理他。  
沉默半响，尼根依旧没有听到回答——要不是他的呼吸声还在耳边跟苍蝇似的嗡嗡乱转，他觉得觉得瑞克他妈的就像是要死在了这个房间。  
“好吧，好吧，让我们他妈的聊点有趣的话题。”尼根只好说，“我被关起来多少天了？露希尔，我的露希尔怎么样了？她在你们的手上大约不好过，但愿你们没有用她捅过自己的屁眼。”  
尼根换了个舒展的姿势，扭了扭脖子，“该死的，我的脖子很不舒服。”他摸了摸缠在上面的绷带，声音还有点哑，“你他妈下手真狠，瑞克，那天我做梦都没想到，你会偷袭我。”  
瑞克微不可闻地晃动了下身子。“是的，我居然相信了你那狗屎的借口，”尼根继续说，“被你那双该死的眼睛给骗了——还是以卡尔、你的儿子的名义。”  
瑞克猛地站起来，对着尼根狠狠地揍了一拳，血沫从尼根口中飞出，牙齿在期间被迫用力地咬了口自己舌尖。但他还是张着嘴笑，嘴角留下一点血迹。  
“你当初有机会杀了我，瑞克，但是你他妈的没有珍惜，因为谁？因为卡尔吗？”他对着看着瑞克所待的方向，“那你当初为什么该死地违背他的遗言？”  
这次瑞克的眼睛里几乎冒出了火，尼根的胸膛不停起伏，“我不会像狗屎的你一样犹豫，我的露希尔可以将人头直接打成肉泥——你见过的，瑞克，就像打死那个臭寡妇的老公那样。”  
瑞克看起来更加不稳定，他将尼根狠狠地扔在坚硬的床板上。尼根及时用手肘撑住自己，又把头拧回来。  
“就算你抓住了我，你他妈是个依旧是个失败者。”尼根喘着气，“你他妈应该杀了我，如果不杀了我，我迟早会出去。”  
他仰起来演讲的头部被瑞克毫不留情地摁进床板里，额头与木板发出清脆的声音，牙齿痛得打颤。  
“……正因为你的大脑装满了狗屎，所以才救不了任何人。”  
瑞克的身影在尼根的视野里摇摇晃晃，又猛地凑过来，伸手揪住他的领子。  
他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，灼热的气息扑打在彼此的脸上。尼根能够在瑞克眼里看到恨意，眼眶发红，像是个失控的野兽。  
“为什么他妈不能意识到是你的问题呢？”  
他刚发出笑声，就再次被瑞克一拳打在了腹部。双重的痛楚让他身体软化下来，不自觉弯下腰。  
“闭嘴。我不想再重复一遍”  
瑞克的表情僵硬得几近冷酷，他毫不留情地抓着尼根的头发，让他被迫抬头，继续对着他另一边完好的脸狠狠地挥拳。  
拳头陷入肉里的声音在尼根耳边无限扩大，紧接其后的是极大的耳鸣。  
尼根现在可他妈说不出话了——瑞克的暴怒不断发泄在他身上，在他被打到往床上倒的同时，力道十足的拳头依旧不停地往他的腹部、胸口、脸颊——一切尽可能柔软的地方冲击。  
尼根倒在床上起不来，瑞克就爬到他的身上，五指掐住他的脖颈，慢慢收拢。他止不住地翻白眼，拼尽全力，双手颤颤巍巍地、试图去掰开瑞克的手。  
但痛楚似乎与思绪一起离他越来越远，耳边只剩下瑞克浑浊的喘息。尼根痛苦地呻吟，眼前一片白光，几乎都他妈的要见到上帝了。  
就在尼根觉得快要断气前，瑞克猛地松开手放过他，他才得以喘了口气。但尼根的视线中心一片空茫，只能见到自己身上的、瑞克模糊浅淡的身影。  
瑞克的呼吸更重了。他再次殴打尼根，这些天的负面情绪在这段时间里全部爆发出来——他狠击尼根的脸颊，狠击他的鼻梁，狠击他的内脏。尼根疼得浑身颤抖，一句话也说不出来。  
这场单方面的殴打或许持续了很久，尼根丢失了大部分的意识，就在他即将晕过去之际，他发现周围静的可怕，以至于他能听见压在他身上的这个男人的轻微啜泣声。  
尼根艰难地将眼睛眯开一条缝——他想这个动作一定他妈的很滑稽——发现瑞克正坐在他身上，低着头双手紧紧抓住他的衣襟，虽然看不清楚他的脸，但感觉这个男人像个失败者，正躲在一个黑暗的角落偷偷哭泣。  
他还想挣扎着坐起来，但身体已经不听他的使唤了，头一歪，昏了过去。  
等尼根再次清醒时，他的眼皮几乎肿得睁不开，只好尽可能在不触动眼皮的情况下转动眼珠，随后——他看到了坐在床边收拾医药箱的瑞克。  
“我帮你上好药了。”  
瑞克看到他的头在挣扎，主动开口。  
尼根低笑几声，浑身跟散了架一样，嗓子也哑了，“我以为这他妈是是应该的，不然我该给你颁个奖，前警官？”  
瑞克的动作顿了下，随后站起来。尼根能看到他的眼眶还泛着一点红。  
他的笑牵动了嘴角的伤口，转头的时候又摩擦到了脖子上的伤口。他控制不住地发出了两声痛苦的气音，瑞克看过来，帮他把头拧了回去。  
瑞克仿佛再次陷入了先前的状态，他从尼根的床边站起来，似乎打算离开。  
尼根就这么听着身旁悉悉索索的声音收尾，然后盯着天花板开口，“你在我醒来之前一直像个失去初夜的女人一样守着我？”  
瑞克走向大门，没有理他，过了许久，他才听到男人的声音。  
“我不会杀了你，尼根。”  
尼根忍着痛苦偏过头去，瑞克的面庞已经被栏杆挡住了大半，只露出那双浅蓝色的眼睛。  
很难想象先前暴怒的脸庞会与眼前的瑞克融为一体。尼根朝他咧开嘴，浑身上下的伤口被他的行为牵动，而他情绪高昂，内心久违地、感到了一丝兴奋。  
“当然，”他说，“我他妈当然知道。”


End file.
